beybladefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Techno-Blaster Volterium
Facebolt: Volterium The 'Volterium' Facebolt is made out of Uranium so it can produce electricity to other beys, shaking them, and making them helpless while the opponents are losing stamina. The facebolt which is made out of Uranium also has a wide space for electricity storage. It uses Volterium's spirit to call a nova gear which is about as small as an AA sized battery width. It lays inside the Uranium Facebolt and it gives huge, strong waves. Energy Ring: Volterium This Energy Ring has many uses of an Attack-Type Energy Ring. It features Uranium rigged curves at the edges of the Energy Ring to help cut through the opponent's plastic parts. It also features Yellow Electric signs to represent its electric power. By flipping it, it shows curves that go down from down to up. This shows great upper attacking power. Like the Fusion Wheel, Spiral. Great for attacking use. The curves which look like the curves of Spiral is made of Uranium too. To cause great damage to other beys. Fusion Wheel: Techno-Blaster Techno Blaster is one of the 4D Wheels Related to Virgo's Techno-Science 4D Wheel. Except it has many skills that relate to its attack power and electric power. It is mostly made out of Platinum so it can produce even more electric power, whenever it desires. It has 2 layers, like Flash and Jade. Uranium Frame: Techno This Version of Techno is different to Virgo's Fusion Wheel, Techno-Science. It is made out of Uranium and it can produce electric power to other beys which can shake them and make them helpless while Volterium destructs them into tiny pieces. Moving on to the skills, the Uranium Frame is long as the Fusion Wheel, Hades. Which helps it attack the bey it it almost misses. It also has rigged edges at the side of the Uranium Frame to help increase its attack power. Because of the Uranium ovular Frame and Core being stacked in opposite directions, this mode looks more like a circle compared to the oval-like shape of Attack Mode. Which holds great forces to force the opponent in edges and making it lose balance. Core: Blaster The core is made out of metal and its job is to fit below the Uranium frame, like the Flash 4D Wheel . When it is ovular, it gives itself more stamina. It has 2 modes. When the metal core has been flipped, it changes to stamina mode where it is Free Spinning. When its flipped again, its in attack mode. Spin Track: EW100 EW100 stands for Electric Wing 100. It is also made of Uranium It has long wings which seems to stick out of the 4D Wheel. It is controlled by the Blader and the Requip which goes inside the Platinum Facebolt. Electric Wing has the size to improve its attack power and stamina. It has two modes to change the bey's skill. Its first mode is when you flip the Wings; when you flip the wings, you get a stamina mode where the wings are freely spinning. Although then the Electric Wing is touched by its opponent, its opponent gets electrocuted. While when it is flipped again, its in attack mode where it is spinning along with the bey. When its in stamina mode, it is hard to spin it with barrage attacks or any ordinary weak attack, although it spins freely and easily when it senses a hard attack. Performance Tip: RGF RGF looks exactly like GF, however is made completely out of rubber. Due to the nature of rubber bottoms, R2F is tall relative to plastic Bottoms, and consequently, so is LF. Its plastic counterpart is LF and GF combined, although the star is clockwise. RGF appears to be a flat bottom with 8 equal protrusions facing the clockwise direction (when viewed on an upright Beyblade). RGF is a tip for right Spinning Beys due to its highly aggressive movement. When comes in contact with the ridge of the stadium its moves around very fast. Like all flat rubber Performance Tips, it fully retains a flower-like pattern when used with the Sliding Shoot.